


Craving Attention

by septiplier500



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spitting not Swallowing, Stockings, bratty sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier500/pseuds/septiplier500
Summary: “You sayin’ my arse isn’t more fun than Youtube?”


  “Your butthole doesn’t have Adsense enabled,” Felix says.

Jack is being a brat when Felix is trying to get some fucking work done. Felix rewards him by giving him exactly what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: “what the fuck are you writing jamie”
> 
> [Rebloggable version on Tumblr](http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/post/153758483817/craving-attention).

“Felix, I look stupid,” Jack whines, feet fidgeting against the floor. He’s wearing cotton ankle socks with ridiculous little bows on them and a frilly little strip of fabric that qualifies as a skirt only by the loosest definition, his stomach bare beneath a white crop-top that hangs off one shoulder.

“Look, man, I only picked out your clothes, I can’t do anything about your face looking like that,” Felix says, still sitting at his computer in a haze of vape smoke.

Jack drapes himself over the back of Felix’s chair, hugging his arms around the Swede’s neck. “Pay attention to meeee,” he complains, nuzzling into the top of Felix’s head and trying to nudge his headphones off with his nose.

Felix’s cheeks heat, but he resolutely ignores his boyfriend, fingers tapping rapidly over his keyboard. Jack huffs at the snub, rubbing his face along Felix’s scalp until he’s far enough over that he can lick the top of Felix’s ear. “ _Jack_ ,” Felix growls, warning him.

“Play wit meeee,” Jack whines, hands sliding down Felix’s chest, “I’m dressed up all _pretty_ an’ you’re not even paying attention.”

“Cus I got shit ta do!” Felix snaps.

Jack grins fiendishly and leans forward enough that he can smack his hand over the keyboard, mashing the keys at random. Felix snarls and jerks up out of his chair, catching Jack as the smaller male shrieks and tries to scramble away, the headphones clattering to the floor. Felix is strong, so the struggle is over quickly; knowing he’s caught, Jack laughs breathlessly and allows himself to be hoisted up.

“That’s it, you little _shit_ ,” Felix growls, half-carrying and half-dragging Jack out of his office, “I’m gonna beat your ass and then fuck it, even though I know that’s _exactly what you were fucking trying to get me to do_.”

“Yay!” Jack crows, purposefully dragging his socked feet on the floor so Felix has to pull harder. He cackles delightedly, tucking his arms back around Felix’s neck to better enjoy the ride. They pass Marzia in the living room, Maya and Edgar snuggled up on either side of her on the couch, and Jack waves obnoxiously at her from over Felix’s shoulder. “Thanks, it worked!”

“I told you it would,” Marzia says loftily.

“You two are so fuckin’ weird,” Felix says under his breath.

“Aw,” Jack coos as Felix nudges the bedroom door open with his hip, “Don’t you like that your girlfriend an’ yer boyfriend get along?”

“Fuckin’ _no_ ,” Felix grouses, grunting as he hefts Jack up a bit more so he can toss him on the bed, “You’re both always conspiring behind my back. It’s fuckin’ creepy.”

Jack laughs joyously, bouncing on the mattress. He sprawls back on his elbows, bending a knee up to show off the cotton panties under his skirt, the material stretched tight over his cock and balls. “Bet my mouth still tastes like yer girlfriend’s pussy,” he says idly, petting his own belly just to show off.

Felix kicks the door shut and climbs up on the bed, getting a handful of Jack’s hair so he can aggressively kiss the mirth from his smiling mouth. Jack spreads his thighs to accommodate the taller man between his knees, wrapping his arms and legs around Felix’s frame. He starts rolling his hips immediately, rubbing his erection against the front of Felix’s jeans.

“Why the fuck am I _rewarding_ your shit behavior,” the Swede wonders aloud, folding Jack’s legs up over his shoulders. Jack’s socked feet fidget against his back.  

“Cos you love me!” Jack says, laughing, but the sound stutters into a pitched moan as Felix grinds down against him. “Oh, fuck, _Felix_.”

“Yeah, fuck Felix,” Pewds imitates him crossly, smiling despite his lingering irritation, “Fuck Felix trying to fuckin’ play a goddamn videogame in his own office so he doesn’t suck at it when he records later. Fuck Felix’s fuckin’ day job. The only thing that matters is Jack’s greedy asshole.”

Jack blushes up to his ears, smiling almost shyly. “You sayin’ my arse isn’t more fun than Youtube?”

“Your butthole doesn’t have Adsense enabled,” Felix says, and he starts laughing at himself, rutting against Jack in earnest.

Jack laughs, covering his face with his arm. “I change my mind,” he giggles, “I don’t want your attention anymore.”

“Too fuckin’ late.” Felix sits up on his knees, flipping Jack’s skirt up to expose his panties-clad dick. The cotton is wet, and at first Felix thinks Jack already jizzed on himself – but then he sees the dainty smears of lipstick, and realizes his girlfriend was probably sucking at Jack’s shaft through his underwear. He chuckles low, cupping Jack’s crotch with his palm and pressing down. “Marzia made you wait for me,” Felix notes, his voice fond for them both.

Jack whines, heels drumming the back of Felix’s shoulders briefly. “She was so _mean_ ,” he huffs, watching Felix from beneath the sprawl of his arm. He licks his lower lip, squirming attractively against the sheets. “She made me get her off _twice_ so she could concentrate on her homework.”

Felix chuckles again, pressing on Jack’s hole through the panties. “You like it, you little bitch.”

Jack nods, unabashed. “Wanna be good fer both'a ya,” he admits, rubbing at the tip of his flushed nose. He’s purposefully exaggerating the cute thing, but neither of them are commenting on it because it’s far from the first time Jack’s conducted himself like the softest of anime boys. “Cus yer both so good ta me, welcomin’ me inta yer house an’ yer bed.”

“Should make you sleep on the _floor_ ,” Felix says without any heat. He spits in his palm and starts jerking Jack off properly, Jack whimpering and arching his spine, his ankles crossing against Felix’s slumped back. “Poor Jacky,” he teases, getting his other hand on Jack’s balls because if you’re gonna play with penis junk you might as well do it right, “Gettin’ _exactly_ what he fucking wanted. Boo hoo.”

“Dick still hurts from comin’ s'much yesterday,” Jack breathes. He bites the side of his hand to muffle some of his mewling, bare stomach tensing enticingly beneath the flimsy material of his crop top.

Felix’s tongue settles in the corner of his mouth as he strokes faster, fingers gliding wetly over Jack’s length. He’s leaking precum, enough that Felix keeps having to glance down and make sure he’s not actually coming yet, knowing he and Marzia had practically milked the guy dry the night before. “Filthy boy,” he says, mostly joking, but Jack moans loudly and twitches in Felix’s grip. “Ah, Jesus,” he exhales, clucking his tongue affectionately, “There you go with your weird daddy roleplay fetish shit.”

Jack looks at Felix from beneath his lashes, pouting attractively.

“Ugh, fuck you,” Felix grunts, rolling his eyes, but he slides down on his belly so he can get Jack’s dick in his mouth anyway. He nuzzles Jack’s shaft first, giving him beard burn just because, and Jack drums his feet uselessly on Felix’s back. “Come pretty for daddy and all that shit,” says Felix, sucking a wet kiss up Jack’s dick before slurping the head into his mouth. He bobs his head, strong hand working the base of Jack’s dick in tandem with his mouth, and only cringes slightly when Jack leaks on his tongue, thick and salty.

“ _Nnnn_ , Felix, m'not gonna last,” Jack whines, thighs trembling on either side of Felix’s head.

And he doesn’t, bucking his hips – Felix gagging indignantly around him – and shooting off twice, stomach muscles fluttering as he writhes on the already-creased sheets. Felix pops off, lazily jerking him through the aftershocks, and spits the mess on Jack’s already ruined panties. “Like I said, you’re a filthy little bitch boy,” he rasps, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“ _Yer_ filthy little bitch boy,” Jack corrects, stroking the top of Felix’s hair with his sock-covered toes, his smile loose and satisfied.

“Yep,” Felix agrees shortly, shoving Jack’s legs off of him and sitting up properly. He gingerly snags the bow-cluttered waist band of Jack’s underwear, dragging them up and letting them snap back into place over Jack’s softening dick.

“Felix, _gross_ ,” Jack whines immediately, squirming.

“Too fuckin’ bad,” Pewds says, rubbing his jaw as he gets up off the bed, “You wanted my attention so fucking bad, this is what you get.”

Jack’s nose crinkles adorably. “Yuck, dude.”

“Yeah, try cutely licking that shit, fucker.”

Jack’s expression shifts thoughtfully, and he reaches down, drawing his fingers through the spit-marbled come. He rolls over onto his hip, tipping his upper body up on an elbow to show off his lithe frame curled up on Felix’s usual side of the bed. He licks his fingers clean, eyeing Felix from under his sex-mussed bangs.

“Christ, you look like the shit I used to jack off to in /cd/,” Felix says, and Jacks laughs breathlessly, his face burning. Felix shoves him by the hip, making him roll back over enough to swat his thick little ass. “Love you, cumslut.”

Jack giggles into the pillow, trying to keep his hips lifted so he doesn’t smear anything on the bed. “Love you too, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you _liked_ this fanfiction, punch that kudos button in the face! ;) 
> 
> And as always, I will see you... on [Tumblr](http://septiplier500.tumblr.com/).


End file.
